A New Beginning
by KimBumWife
Summary: When the gang start there life over again after their fight with Baby what will Happen, and what if Goku never left with Shenron.  TP/GB/MU Please review.!
1. Chapter 1 Trailer

A new beginning

**DISCLAMIR: I DO NOT OWN DB/DBZ/DBZGT Sadly I don't.**

Ages:

Pan: 18

Bulla: 19

Trunks: 27

Goten: 26

Marron: 19

Uub: 19

* * *

><p>Well today was the day. My dad and I were going to go train, and he was gonna go all out this time... well that's what he told me.<p>

"Dad, are you ready? I asked as he came down the stair case in his pajamas and red puffy eyes.

"Oh NO are you sick! Go back upstairs and rest we can go this another time." I said rushing my dad up to him room next to my mom who was still asleep.

"But Pan, I promised you I would to you to go training." My dad said.

I smiled and walked out re- assuring once again.

I got out my phone and texted my best friend Bulla.

**To: Bulla . From Pan (;**

**Hey wanna go to the mall with me? Dad got sick so cant train. Blehhh!**

**To: Pan (; From Bulla .**

**Sure! Marron and Valese are over here and then Paris is coming so I want to ditch those bitches. Trunks looks miserable, Lol! See you at the park. (:**

I put away my training clothe and wore my blue faded skinny jeans and a light green tank top with my light green vans.

"Mom dad I am gonna to the mall with Bulla okay? Be back at like 6:30." I said.

My mom and dad nodded and went back to sleep.

I saw Bulla, she wore a red and white shirt and White skinny jeans with red sandals.

"Hey! Ready?" I said.

She nodded and we got in her car and drove to the mall.

* * *

><p>Xxx<p>

"Trunks! Please let me go… I promise not to say a word I know you have a meeting but I will be hushed up I will be waiting in your office. I will be very quiet." Marron said in a flirty way.

He couldn't ignore it. He smiled and kissed her. He couldn't deny her any longer. He and Marron have been with each other for about year he was now 26 and she was 19.

"Okay, but no word about this to my father, Mother, or sister." He said as he kissed her in every pause he got.

She smiled and pretended to zip her lips.

* * *

><p>Character Profiles! :DD 333<p>

Pan: Hi My name is Pan! I am the daughter of Gohan and Videl! I have no siblings. I love to fight, and train with my Grandpa Goku. My favorite color is Orange, and White. My best friend in the whole wide world is BULLA VEGETA BRIEFS! I have the best uncle ever, he is so awesome I don't even call him uncle I just call him GOTEN! So yeah that's me..

Bulla: Well my wonderful name is Bulla daughter of Bulma and Vegeta. I have an older brother named Trunks. I love to shop, and hang out with my friends. I have no time to train, well maybe later when I do have time but I don't have time now not in my age group 19 is a very busy group of people who need to live(: My best friend IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD IS Pan-chan! . Well bye! 3 Hugs and Kisses XOXO

* * *

><p>I am only doing those because they are my Favorite characters(:<p> 


	2. Chap 2 Were not friends

Chapter 1- You're not my friend.

(Marron's POV)

I sat on Trunks desk one leg over the other. He has a picture with him and Pan, but not one of his own girlfriend for like a year now! What the hell he has another with Him, Pan, Bulla, and Goten! This is really pissing me off! Calm down Marron we all know that he has no feelings for Pan. I felt something vibrate under me; I checked his drawer, his phone went off he had a text. Pshhh! His screensaver is a picture of him and Pan as kids! WHAT THE HELL!

**To: Trunks ! From: Panny!**

**Hey Bulla is going to watch a movie at my place, you are welcome to come, Goten is gonna be there too! Text back if you wanna go. (: Love Pan xoxo **

Why is she inviting him over to her house? Her parents are out of town because Videl is gonna take Gohan to the doctors in East City. Oh well Trunks is going to busy tonight.. hehe sorry Pan-Chan! I texted her back as Trunks.

**To: Panny! From: Trunks ! **

**Oh sorry can't go Me and MY GIRLFRIEND MARRON are going to go out tonight, and I say this because I LOVE HER AND NO ONE ELSE! Well maybe next time! **

Trunks came in, and I quickly put his phone away, he smiled, and I put my hands around his neck.

"How was your meeting? Did it go well? I have been wondering.. why don't you have a picture of me on your desk?" I asked as I kissed him.

"I would put one, but I don't want my co-workers looking at you in anyway, because your all mine." He said as he was kissing my neck.

Xxx

* * *

><p>(Pan's POV)<p>

"Hey Gonna go to that concert next week? Me and Goten are." Bulla said.

"Naw, me and Grandpa Goku are gonna enter the worlds martial arts competition that week, so we are going to be training a lot.!" I said.

"oh okay Trunks and my dad are entering too! Maybe Goten and I should enter.?" Bulla said again.

"Not to be mean to my best friends, but You in the worlds marital art competition? Hahahahahaha! Maybe Goten should enter. You can be our cheerleader!" I said as I hugged her.

She pouted, and agreed. We put a scary movie on, and watched it.

"So that was a weird movie? What was it called again.?" Goten asked.

"Ha- it was called _The time travelers wife_ it's a beautiful." She said.

Bulla, and Goten always had this relationship together, love and hate.

* * *

><p>(Trunks POV)<p>

I was sitting, and saw the picture of Me, and Pan… she was my best friend, I loved her… best friends til the end. Pan and Trunks was all that was heard in their childhood.

"Baby can we go out tonight, just you and me now one else?" Marron said as she put her pants back on.

I looked at my phone to check the time.

**To: Trunks ! From Panny!**

**Oh okay then? Uhm well see you later than..? o.O no need to be fucking rude about it! Just don't talk to me any more!–PanXoxo**

I read over the messages from pan from 2 hours ago. Marron had cancelled my best friends day with Pan and now she is mad at me, she had no right to do that? Why was I still with her. I did not want a picture of her on m desk because my co-workers would look at her, its because I didn't want her to be on my desk. I don't love her.

"What the hell is your problem?" I asked.

"What? Babe what are you talking about?" Marron said as she put her shirt on.

"Why did you cancel my best friends day with Pan now she is fucking mad at me!" I said once again.

"What I did nothing!" Marron said.

"LIAR!" I yelled; as I threw my cell phone at her.

"its because I love you… I was jealous. You and Pan are best friends. I am not gonna be that stupid idiot that lost her true love to a girl who is 18 and dosent deserve one single part of your body! TRUNKS VEGETA BRIEFS!... I loved you since the first day I met you." Marron Yelled.

What did I just do?

* * *

><p>(Pan's POV)<p>

Did I really just tell Trunks to never talk to me again? Why did I all of a sudden get mad over something so stupid. Its not like I dream about me and Trunks having kids, growing old together. I only saw him as a friend, or at least until now…

* * *

><p><strong>Not gonna do very long chapters... well please review(:<strong>

**33 FutureAnimeQueen . **

**PEACE OUT SUCKERS **

**Love you all3**


	3. Chap 3 Feelings for two!

Chapter 2 – Feelings for two?

I walked into the school, and decided to text trunks back an apology.

**To: Trunks ! From: Panny!**

**Hey sorry I've been moody lately. Forgive me? /: feeling guilty. **

I put my phone away, and sat next to Ruben.

"Hey Kiddo? Whats wrong? You seem down." He said,

"I got in a fight with my best friend, and I don't know if he will forgive me." I said.

My phone went off. I ignored it.

"Well if he doesn't forgive you then he is a ASS!" Ruben said hugging me tight around the waist as if we were going out.

Everyone in the school described Ruben as "Hot", "Smokinn!" "Sexy" "GOD" but to me he was just a close guy friend on my soccer team.

"Ha thanks. Well I guess I will see you in practice?" I said as I was about to walk away.

He grabbed my hand, and pulled me towards him, his tan masculine body rubbed against mine. His black hair **(A/N: his hair like Souls from Soul Eater, but black). **Rubbed against my forehead.

"Wanna go to the movies or a date with me?" he asked quietly.

I smiled. "Sure.. I would love to. Pick me up at 8:00." I said as I walked away.

Bulla came over excited even more than I was.

"So? READY!" She yelled.

I smiled and laughed, I checked my phone.

**To: Panny! From: Trunks !**

**Its all good. Wanna hang out today?**

**To: Trunks ! From: Panny! **

**Sorry I have a date. I mean you probably don't mind you always ditch me for Marron. Lol JK but I really do have a date. Talk to you tomorrow.**

He knocked on the door, and bulla ran downstairs to answer it.

"Hey Ruben sit!" Bulla said.

Gohan came down stairs and sat next to him.

"You're the boy that is taking my daughter out tonight huh?" He said.

I looked down the stair case and saw him, he wore black skinny jeans, white Jordans, and a White V-Neck, and a black jacket. I wore a white dress that went down to the top of my knees, and a black sweater with black, and white sandals. My hair was straight, and my bangs were a little curled from the bottom. His hair was gelled, and spiked up.

"My daughter is someone delicate, but not so fragile." He said.

"Dad! Leave him alone!" I said.

"Ha its fine Pan, I will treat her with the respect she deserves. I will bring her back by 11:00 like you said Mr. Son. I promise." Ruben said with complete honesty and respect, I could see it in his eyes.

My mom, and dad said goodbye, and we left.

She had a date. With who? When did this happen? Where is Bulla? She had said something about helping Pan get ready for a date. SHIT! Oh I have a message.

**To: Trunks(: From: Sister((:**

**THEY LEFT! AWW OUR LITTLE PAN-CHAN IS GROWING UP! :'(**

I surprisingly got jealous. Why am I feeling this way? I have a girlfriend that loves me, yeah I might not love her.. yet but I am gonna get there. Why is my bestfriend such an impact on me?

We sat in the dinner table.

"So someone looks really pretty tonight." Ruben said as he smiled.

I blushed. "Whatever… look at you do you go all out like this?" I asked.

"Naw, only for girls that I really like, and that's one in a million, I mean I like girls at school, but actually have feelings for not really only like them as friends." He said smiling.

I smiled and we ate, and went to the park.

"So your this cool guy at school, and every girl in the school likes you, and you choose me? Isn't that a little odd." I asked.

He laughed. "not really Pan I've liked you since freshman year, but I did not have the balls to ask you out. When we became friends in sophomore year, I thought it would be a good chance to make my move, but did not have the chance." Ruben said.

I smiled and blushed even more. "Aw…" I said he was so nice, and sweet.

"Well now our senior year, and I ask you out. I feel so pathetic." He said blushing.

I laughed, and hugged him. "Your not pathetic, your nice…" I said as he looked at his watch, it was 10:45.

"we have to get you home know." He said. I held his hand and we walked to his car.

What a gentlemen, what was trunks thinking.

**Well thanks! **

**Review (:**

**Xoxo FutureAnimeQueen.**

**Please I except pointers to make my writing better. **


	4. Chapter 4 Under The Mistletoe

Chapter 4- Under the mistletoe… (Christmas Special)

Me and Ruben had been going out now for 2 weeks. I entered the school holding Rubens hand. All the girls eyes shot right at me. I honestly felt like the most hated girl in school.

"Hey whats wrong? Christmas is almost here. You should be _**jolly**_." Ruben said nudging my shoulder.

"He-he sure. Its just all my friends on the soccer team seem jealous. I am not used to this." I said smiling up at him.

He chuckled and hugged me tight. "Don't feel that way." He said as he kissed my forehead.

* * *

><p>Xxx<p>

(Marron's POV)

Trunks has seemed distracted lately… why.? Ever since Pan brought her Boyfriend to meet us all he's acted different.

Xxx

_She entered the room holding his hand; she looked happy, safe, loved. He looked the same way every time he looked at her. Pan and Ruben. _

"_So…? Uhmm this is Ruben?" asked Goten._

"_Oh shut up! Ha Nice to see you again BRO!" He said as he did a hand shake with him. _

"_Yeah same here Bro.! Take care of my niece you hear. When she says no she means it!" Goten joked._

_She playfully hit him._

_Trunks look pissed off to the fullest. He stormed out, and I chased him._

"_Baby whats wrong? Why did you storm out." I asked as I struggled to calm him down. "She is just a girl! WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled as I slapped him. _

_He hugged me hard, and yelled, as he threw a ki Ball at the nearest tree. _

* * *

><p>Xxx<p>

I don't understand why I didn't dump him, he did not love me. He was jealous of Ruben. Every time he saw them hanging out he flipped out.

"So I am gonna dump Trunks…" I said to my best friends Valese, and Paris.

"Why? Ya'll two are so CUTE!" yelled Paris.

"He doesn't love me. He loves Pan." I struggled to say. I honestly did not want to believe it myself but It was true.

"WHAT HE LOVES THAT BITCH!" Yelled Valese.

"Shhhhh! Goten could hear you. This is his house." I said.

"Well that's not fair you had trunks for a year.!" Yelled Valese.

"Well not till Christmas. That's when we started dating. "

"Oh… Yeah I forgot.." Valese said again.

They hugged me, and I cried.

* * *

><p>xxx- Christmas Eve –xxx<p>

(Pan's POV)

I wore my red sweater. My blue and white snowmen PJ Pants. My grandpa and dad, and uncle were sparring outside in the snow. Me my mom, and grandma were making cookies and the Christmas dinner. The Briefs Family were coming, and Krillins Family were coming, and the Z-Fighters were coming as well.

"Mom can I invite Ruben?" I asked. "His parents are out of town for the vacation."

She smiled and nodded.

::So he is coming.?::

::Yeah, don't screw things up OKAY!::

::Why would I screw things up::

::I know you Trunks…::

Me and trunks could talk to each other in our minds. It was sometimes Annoying.

"Hey Babe… You coming?" I said on the receiver. He agreed.

My Uncle put the mistletoe, and smirked at me.

"Hey Guys everyone is here." I said as we all sat at the table.

Knowing us sayains we ate a lot.

"HEY THAT'S MY ROLL!" yelled Vegeta and Trunks; then starred at each other.

I quickly got full, and so did Ruben.

"Wanna go for a walk.?" He asked.

I agreed.

I put on my jacket. He held my close as we walked outside. The snow hit my face, and head. He laughed as I licked it off my nose.

"Your cute…" he said.

"I know." I smiled.

We came back up to the porch and stopped under the front door. Goten saw us, and signaled him to look up.

"Uhmmm. There is a mistletoe above us." He said.

I smiled and blushed. He leaned in… so did I. I felt fireworks when our lips crashed together. His eyes were closed, and so were mine. (Well that's what I imagined. My eyes were close(" )

When we finished he chuckled, and so did I.

We went back inside, and sat on the couch. His phone went off, and he went outside. I went up to tell Bulla.

"Yeah mom I am okay I am with Pan's Family.. Okay.. Yes Ma'am." He said as he hung up.

"So… Uhmm Leave Pan alone… she doesn't need a guy right now." Trunks said harshly.

"Bro… dude I don't want to start problems." Ruben said.

"JUST LEAVE HER ALONE GOD DAMMIT!" He yelled.

Me, Bulla, Goten, and Marron ran outside.

"Leave Trunks.!" I said to him.

He was still freaking out.

Soon everyone ran outside.

"Bro calm down.!" Goten said holding him back.

He shot ki balls every time he had a chance.

"Goke Vegeta Get him out of here!" yelled Picallo and Dende.

They did not have a chance. Marron got in front of him, and Pan.

"DO YOU LOVE HER!" I Yelled.

He did not answer, but looked down.

"I see… WERE THROUGH!" She yelled, and ran off crying.

As soon as she said that the clock struck 12:00…


	5. Chapter 5 Silence:

Chapter 5- Silence…. /:

_I was not gonna take this any longer. I __**was**__ happy, okay, and most of all… almost over him._

"Hey. Are you okay to go to school today sweetie?" my mom asked me.

I just pulled the covers over me. I missed all this week, I told Ruben that I was sick so he came everyday after school, and helped make me _"Feel Better"._

"Okay then, but your going with me to your grandparents house." My mom said.

She left my room.

::No school again?::

::You should know why! I cant even look at Ruben with out apologizing::

::Sorry! Its not my fault!::

::What the fuck! Yes it is!::

::How?::

::Its called basically saying that you loved me in front of my fucking boyfriend!::

::….::

::Don't ever talk to me!::

I couldn't hear his thoughts anymore.

* * *

><p>Xxx<p>

We entered the drive way of my grandpa, and grandma's house. We got off, and went inside.

"Hey Chi-Chi, Goku!" my mom said.

"Hi Grandpa, Grandma." I said.

I got messages from Bulla, Ruben, and Goten.

**To: Pan (; From Bulla .**

**Where are you? Ruben && I are worried. **

**To: Baby Pan-Chan From: Rubenito!**

**Babe? /: **

**To: Pan-Chan From: Goten Bear!**

**Panny? Are you okay! Oh I see you! NVM!**

I chuckled at his text. He ran towards me, and pulled me into the biggest bear hug ever!

"Hey Goten. I thought you had work today?" I asked.

"Na! I have the day off so I decided to come visit mom, and dad. You did not go to school again?" he said.

I nodded, and replied to the texts.

**To: Bulla . From: Pan ! **

**Yeah I am fine. Thanks for thinking of me love. (:**

**To: Rubenito! From: Baby Pan-Chan**

**Babe(: I am fine just still a little sick be back at school next week. PROMISE :D**

I put my phone away, and sat in silence. I was hurt, and bewildered.

"Come with me." He said. "Hey sis! Can I take Pan somewhere I promise to bring her back." He said to my mom.

She agreed.

We walked on the sidewalk of the park. He looked worried. I haven't seen him like this since he, and my dad almost saw Baby Kill Grandpa. There haven't been any new enemies lately.

"Pan… trunks does love you. I am not gonna lie. He is my best friend, and I need to tell you that. I know that you don't love him, but he is not himself." He said.

"Well I don't love him, and I don't want to talk to him. I have already told him that." I stated.

I don't get it. I love Ruben he means the world to me.

We walked even more, but I was not convinced. Why would trunks love me? Out of all the people in the whole world. Me!

"Hey? Can we go home now?" I asked Goten.

We went home, and Bulla and Ruben came over.

"So babe? Wanna go out tonight?" He asked me.

I agreed, and Bulla went to hang out with Goten.

* * *

><p>(Bulla's POV)<p>

Me, and Goten are the greatest friends anyone could ever imagine. We do almost everything together.

**To: Go-Go-Go-Ten! From: B-B-B-B-U-U-L-L-A(:**

**Sup, we gonna hang?**

**To: B-B-B-B-U-U-L-L-A(: From: Go-Go-Go-Ten! **

**Valese. We broke up. I need some comfort. Please come.?**

I went to his house, and found him in his bed with a box of tissues. I never thought in my life I would see him crying.

* * *

><p><strong>Sincerely; <strong>

**FutureAmineQueen :D**

**-Sorry I haven't updated. I have had writers block lately. **

**Give me ideas(: && I will mention you in my next post(:**

**Review(:**

**BYE :D**


	6. Chapter 6 Bulla's Master plan Step 1

Chapter 6- Bulla's Master plan- Step 1

[Bulla's POV]

I never would have thought to see Goten crying. He is my best friend. I don't want to see him this way. I am gonna help him.

"Goten! I am so sorry!" I said running on his bed, and hugging him tight.

"Thanks, but I feel alone. We had a great relationship going, I never saw it going down hill." Goten said.

He got out his phone, and showed me the messages.

**To: Valese3 From: Goten.**

**What are you talking about?**

**To: Goten. From Valese3**

**Look. Our relationship was great while it lasted, but I think its time to break up…**

**To: Valese3 From: Goten.**

**What! Why are you saying this, I love you. Call me.**

**To: Goten. From: Valese3 **

**No… I am so sorry. I cant stand it. Bye…. )':**

Why would she break up with him like that? If I were with him there was no way I would break up with Goten. OH, Bulla shut up, you only like him as a friend, and nothing more.

"Look, I know this hurts, but there has to be some reason she broke up with you. Let me find out, and I will get back to you okay?" I said.

He nodded, and I left.

* * *

><p>Xxx (The next day)<p>

I sat in the chair, next to pan, and Valery. We were waiting on Marron, and Paris to meet us.

"Where are these people! I have a med-term test in 2 hours!" Yelled Valery.

I told her to go, and she did.

"Okay here they come. I better go, and see from behind. Marron probably hates me." Pan said smiling as she went 2 tables behind ours.

"Okay, Lets drink some coffee." I said happily.

They all drank, and we talked.

"Oh, poor her. She has had no sleep since Zachary moved in." Paris said.

"Who is Zachary?" I asked as I leaned forward.

"The next door neighbor. He has partys every night, and gets her drunk. She is like so in love with him!" Paris said once again.

"What about Goten?" I said leaning in more.

"Oh! That's easy! She had sex with Zachary, and decided that Zachary is WAY WAY WAY Better for her so she dumped by telling him all these lies! Funny, Huh?" Paris said as Marron shushed her, and smiled at me.

"Well, Uhmm Bulla thanks for inviting me to Brunch, I should take Paris home. Send Trunks, Vegeta, and Bulma my Hello's!" she said as she grabbed both coach purses from the free chair, and left to her Charger; she drove off.

I was boiling with anger. I am going to get back at her! If it's the last thing I do!

"well?" Pan said.

I explained everything, she was on my side.

* * *

><p>I marched into Goten apartment, and jumped on his bed.<p>

"GOTEN! YOU HAVE A **NEW GIRLFRIEND**!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if its to short, I need to download Microsoft to my new Laptop. so right now I've been using my Slow Computer -_-<strong>

**C&R3**


	7. Chapter 7 Bulla's Master plan Part 2

Chapter 7- Part 2

"What are you talking about? What new Girlfriend?" Goten said.

"Well what I heard… let's just say that I didn't like it one bit." Bulla said.

He looked worried at the thought of what they had told her.

"Look were gonna get Valese back, and what I mean is revenge." She said as she sat next to him on his bed.

"How, are you gonna be my pretend girlfriend?" Goten said.

"Exactly. Now get over her your with me now!" Bulla said laughing.

They left, and went to Pans house.

* * *

><p>"Pan-Chan! Were here! Come down, and look." Bulla said.<p>

She ran down, and saw their hands intertwined. She squealed, and we told her the whole plan.

"So you have to tell the whole gang, and literally act like a couple just so she can believe you." Pan said.

They nodded, and smiled.

(Goten's POV)

Am I actually enjoying this? Bulla is just my friend, nothing else. Why am I enjoying this?

(End of POV)

The day went on, and Pan called Bulma.

(Pans POV)

"Hey Bulma? Can I speak to trunks?" I said.

She passed him the phone.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hi"

"Pan?" he said.

"Yeah, it's me." I said.

"Look I want to apologize. I should have never said anything. You were happy, and I want you to be happy." He said in sincere honesty.

"I believe you. I miss talking to you, and hanging out. You were my best friend. I never, no don't want to lose you." I said.

"Want to hang out." He said.

"Yeah, Gotens place." I said as I hung up.

I looked at Ruben who was behind me. He was worried about me, and trunks. Like he had said before, he didn't want to start problems.

"Happy now babe?" He asked me as he hugged me.

"Yes Senpai. I really am. Thank you, what would do without you?" I said.

He kissed me, and I kissed him back. He went home.

I went to Gotens House, and saw trunks car parked, and smiled.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys I am here!" I yelled.<p>

Trunks, and Goten tackled me with huge bear hugs. I laughed, and sat next to Bulla on the couch.

"Well is everyone coming?" I asked.

"Yeah." she said Nervously.

"It's not even real… nothing to worry about. Look Goten is not even nervous." I said as I tried to cheer her up.

She smiled, and looked at me.

"You, and Trunks cool?" she asked.

"Yeah, getting better that's for sure." I said.

She chuckled. Everyone came over, and Bulla, and Goten stood up in front of everyone.

"hey everyone thanks for coming. Me, and Goten need to tell you all something." Bulla said.

They all looked worried. Vegeta looked at Bulla irritated, and Angry.

Chi-Chi looked worried also.

"Me, and Goten are… are…." Bulla tried to say.

(No POV)

Goten saw how scared, and nervous she was, even though it was fake it was his duty to protect her.

"Me, and Bulla are dating!" he said as he flinched.

Everyone screamed in Joy. Everyone except Vegeta.

By the look on his face he has not in a happy mood. He called her to the back.

"Bulla, why do you have to like Kakorate's son? Why not another boy?" he told her.

"Dad, deal. I am 19 years old. I can date whoever I want." Bulla stated.

She went back to Goten, and Started talking to him, and Yamcha.

"So guys when did you two start talking in that kind of way." Yamcha asked.

Bulla hit him playfully, and laughed. "None of your Besswax!" she said jokingly.

* * *

><p>Bulla awoke the next day for school. Goten went to pick her up.<p>

(Bulla's POV)

"Hey babe." I said sleepily, and kissed his check; in front of everyone is the house hold.

She has to look as if she was in the best relationship she had ever been in, she wore white skinny jeans, a green, and white natured themed tank top, and brown, and green sandals. Her hair was curled, and a white head band.

"OOH Look at Bulla! Looks like someone had a great weekend?" Ruben said coming towards him with Pan next to him.

"Ha, you could say that. Me, and Goten are together." I said.

He hugged me, and laughed.

"Double Dating! Ha right Pan." Ruben said.

We all laughed, and sat in our group table. I took out my folder, and everyone stared at it. It had nothing but pics of Me, and Goten.

"When did this happen?" Valese said angrily.

"What? Me, and Lil' Old Goten. Nothing really. Why should you care, you broke up with him." Bulla said angrily.

"Look. Just break up with him, and you will actually survive this year. You can be _**popular**_." She whispered in my ear. I chuckled, and smiled.

"No deal." I whispered in her ear, and just turned away.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy New Years everyone. Hope this year went good for you(:<strong>

**-_FutureAnimeQueen [:_**


	8. Chapter 8 Bulla's Master plan part 3BFF

Chapter 8- Part 3

Bulla walked out of class proud of herself, and she was also curious. Yes she was the fashionista of the whole school, and yes her brother was the legendary trunks, and her father was a prince, and most of all her mother was the president of Capsule Corps. She had the chance not to be a _nobody_. She was not the coolest girl in the whole world, but she wanted to be.

(Bulla's POV)

What am I thinking? Stop it Bulla, stop it!

"What did she just say no to me!" Valese yelled.

"Calm down. She was right you know? Why would you care? You broke up with Goten, and now she is dating him." Marron said.

She just went to her desk.

Pan, and Ruben laughed, and started on their work.

* * *

><p>(Pan's POV)<p>

I got home, and saw my mom, and dad. They were sitting in the kitchen. They have been worried about me since Christmas, but I always tell them that I am fine. They don't believe me obviously.

"Hey Mom, dad I am home. Can I do anything for you guys?" I said.

"You're gonna enter the WMAT?" My dad said.

"Yes! Me, and Grandpa Goku have been training almost for 3 months for this tournament." I said.

"Are you sure? Because I know boys like Ruben. Who find out something about their girlfriend that they don't like, and they break up with them." My father said with a worried facial expression.

"Dad, me and Ruben have been together for like 6 months. Were fine." I said.

He looked worried, Bulla called me telling me what Valese had told her.

"She is someone who doesn't deserve Goten, and you make sure she understands." I said.

I called grandpa Goku, and we started training again. Two weeks from now the tournament is going to happen. Me, and gramps were gonna be ready.

"Hey babe you wanted to talk to me?" Ruben said.

"Yeah, I am gonna enter the worlds martial arts tournament. Is that okay?" I told him.

He smiled, and chuckled.

"Of course, but be careful okay?" he said.

I chuckled myself, and kissed him.

"Always." I said.

* * *

><p>"Hey Goten? I am so sorry for breaking up with you… I don't know what I was thinking. Please take me back?" Valese said into the mirror.<p>

'I am ready.' She thought.

Marron got into the car, and drove to pans house.

"Hey Videl, is Pan here?" she asked.

"Yeah, come in, and sit down." Videl told her.

She called me down, and I did so.

"Yeah mom, Oh Marron hi." I said nervously.

She looked into my eyes, and I felt horrible.

"I am sorry."

"You're sorry, I should be sorry. Pan I don't blame you. I actually wanted to thank you, if I had not broken up with Trunks… I wouldn't have fallen in love with Uub." She said with complete honesty.

She looked at me with her blue twinkly eyes.

"You fell in love with Uub. Oh Marron! That is wonderful. I am so happy for you." I said happily as I hugged her. I felt wet spots hit my shoulder. I looked at Marron. Her eyes were filled with tears. I didn't know if they were tears if happiness, or sadness.

"Marron, why are you crying?" I asked.

"I am happy, and I want to make our friendship better, with you, and Bulla. I don't want you two to hate me." She said.

"I am your friend. Bulla will be your friend too. We don't hate you." I said.

We talked for hours about our relationship, and then we heard a phone call.

"Hello?" Marron said.

"I am gonna get him back. We belong together, not him, and her." Valese said before hanging up.

"OH NO! Pan, Valese is gonna go get Goten back! We need to tell Bulla." Marron said.

"Okay!" I said as I dialed her number.

"Hey its Bulla. I am either with Goten, or not in the mood to talk! Ha-ha well leave a message at the beep."

"SHIT she did not answer." I yelled. "Come on I will drive."

::Trunks…::

::Yes.::

::Is Bulla their?::

::No she is at Gotens why?::

::Valese. Just go to Gotens okay bye::

I drove to Gotens.

Trunks was already there.

"What's going on?" he asked, and Marron filled him in.

We went inside, and heard laughter.

"Hey? What are you guys doing here?" asked Goten.

"Valese is trying to get you back!" Marron yelled.

"Oh no! Ha-ha no problem!" yelled Goten.

Bulla looked at me, and Marron. We went into the kitchen as the guys watched TV.

"You two are friends." Bulla said.

"Yes, and I hope we can be friends." Marron said with honest eyes.

Bulla smiled, and hugged her.

"Of course, so Valese is trying to get with my Boyfriend. HELL NO!" she said as we laughed.

We heard a knock on the door.

"I got it." Goten said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks! Hope this year is a good one :D<strong>_

_**Review!**_

_**-FutureAnimeQueen :D **_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(Bulla's POV)

I saw as he opened the door; it was Valese. She wore a black silky short dress, and her make-up was a rosy pink color. Her shoes were a hot pink, and were pumps. Her hair was straight. The dress complimented her. He was flabbergasted, and so were we.

"Hey goten…" she said.

He led her outside to the front porch, and closed the door behind him.

"What just happened?" I said nervously

(Gotens POV)

What was she doing? She looked beautiful, and nice. She spoke to me with big words, so I barely understood, but I got around.

"What are you doing here Valese?" I asked her.

"Well duh! Winning back my boyfriend silly!" she said as she stroked her hand up, and down his chest.

"No, I have a girlfriend that I am happy with." I stated.

"Ha-ha, please you only went to her to make me jealous. You only love me, and I know that's true! So we belong together!" she screamed as she grabbed my face, and pressed our lips together. I couldn't stop; I was just attracted to those lips, most of all her body. She has complete control over me. Then I heard a crash from inside.

"BULLA!" I yelled.

(Pan's POV)

I saw her fall to the ground then saw the glass cup fall seconds after her knees hit the ground. She was crying hysterically. I dropped down next to her, and hugged her tight.

"BULLA!" goten yelled.

"Get away from her!" yelled trunks.

Goten was frozen at the spot. He saw his crying girlfriend, and closed his eyes. Valese was laughing, and tried to get Marron to laugh as well, but Marron just glared at her. I left Bulla with trunks, and got up angrily.

"You bitch. Get out of here. We all hate you. I will kill you in an instant. YOU BITCH. I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" I said as I threw a ki ball at Goten, and punched Valese in the face sending her to the ground crying.

We left Trunks flew with Bulla in his hands, and I flew with Marron on my tail in her car. We went to Bulla's house.

* * *

><p>"Dad please don't pani-" trunks said.<p>

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO BULLA, BULMA COME HERE!" Vegeta yelled as he grabbed his daughter from his sons hand.

"Oh my, Bulla what happened?" Bulma said as she caressed her face wiping away the tears.

"Who was it, was it Kakorates boy! That brat! I will finish him!" Vegeta yelled.

"N-no daddy… I am okay. Yes it was Goten, but I shouldn't be crying over him. It was all fake. I am okay" she said as she left from the kitchen, and went to her room.

(No POV)

They all looked confused, and looked at Pan who had a surprised expression on her face.

"What does she mean _**fake**_?" Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, and Marron asked her.

"Well you see when goten, and Valese broke up Bulla thought that Valese should pay so she pretended to date Goten." Pan explained.

"Why would you let her do that? She has had a crush on Goten ever since she turned 11." Bulma said.

She was clueless.

_**Thanks! I need to fix the wireless on my laptop, so sorry if this is posted really late. **_

_**R&R (:**_

_**-FutureAnimeQueen (:**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10! (DOUBLE DIGITS : D)

The next week had been hard, Bulla was sad. Pan was trying to feel sorry for her, but at the same time she was having a great time training with Goku. Marron was also trying to help her, but was having fun with Uub. Trunks was training also, and Goten… Well he did not get back with Valese. He was miserable.

"Hey Bulla? Phone." Bulma said.

"Oh okay! Hello?" she said in her fake happy voice.

"Hey its Pan. Me, and Marron wanted to know if you wanted to have a girls night out." Pan said.

Bulla smiled, and thought for a couple seconds.

"Sure where?"

"My place; in a hour?" Pan said.

"Deal see you then."

She hung up the phone, and handed back to her mom.

"Can I stay at Pans tonight?" she asked. Her mother agreed.

Bulla turned the lights on to her room, and admired it for a couple seconds. It was a magenta color, and the border was a darker magenta. Her wall was filled with poster of her favorite bands, and of pictures of her, and all her friends. Her furniture was black. It had stickers, and carvings on them. She observed the carvings, and chuckled to herself. There was on that had bad hand writing. It said: trunks was here and he does not understand your sense of humor! Another said: Pan, and Bulla! 3 BFFTTEN!3. She always let people carve stuff on her bed. She had got her stuff ready, and she was ready it was 30 minutes till she had to go to Pans house. She diged though her old memories for a reason to smile, and laugh. She came upon a letter that was addressed to her last year. She had not read it. It read:

Dear Bulla,

I have never told you this, but I really like you. Your my best friend. I love your sence of humor, and style. I can tell you anything. I have never told anyone this, but I actually never had a good relationship. Everyone I have had always was horrible. I don't really tell anyone because I am always afraid of telling them because I think they will judge me. My mother wants me to be as good as Gohan, and his accomplishments. I have to measure up to his smarts, and his strengths. It's hard, and tiring. When I think of you I forget everything that brings me down. I think of your smile, eyes… heart. Your big heart that you let me vent to. You make me feel like I have the slightest chance to beat Gohan. He is not the problem I love my brother. Its just hard to live up to his legacy. I hope that once you read this you will smile, and think of me as more than a friend.

Sincerely Goten.

Bulla cried, and put the paper in her pocket. It was 5 and she left to Pans house.

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Marron and Pan said.<p>

She ignored them, and sat down; she handed them the letter, and they read it.

"Bulla…" Pan said as she hugged her best friend as she cried hard.

Marron hugged them also trying to comfort her.

"Let me see your phone. I need to check something." Pan said.

She turned on her phone; she had 90 missed calls 102 messages, and 39 voice mails. She had 500 emails, and 67 Facebook notifications; all from Goten.

"What the hell." Pan said.

"What." Bulla said as she took her phone back. Her eyes were wide open.

"Hey… Bulla I am so sorry. I never want to see you cry ever again. I don't know what I was thinking. Your all I ever wanted in a girl, and when I got you; even if it was fake I was happy. My first _**real**_ relationship that was not going downhill like my others, the one you were in. I love you Bulla. You don't have to talk to me ever again, but just so you know. That was a big mistake. I should have stopped her. I know. You will ask me 'Why didn't you stop' and I will say 'I couldn't' you will say 'you're a sayain, you're a strong person, and you couldn't stop an average sized girl from kissing you' I will be speechless. I just want to say that I am miserable without you. I have always been miserable without you, and I just know realize it. Stupid I know. Let your brother, and dad kill me I don't care, I deserve it. I hurt you so I deserve to die. You can find better.

She put the receiver down, and smiled.

"He loves me." She stated.

"Huh?" they said.

"He loves me."

"Huh" they said again.

"He loves ME!" she yelled.

She got her car keys, and drove away.

"I am confused." Marron said.

Pan picked up Bulla's phone, and replayed the Voice mail, and put it on speaker. Once it ended her, and Marron smiled, and cheered in excitement!

Goten sat on his roof, and starred at the moon.

"What did I do?" he asked himself aloud.

"I don't know, but you so screwed up!"

"Huh? BULLA" Goten yelled.

She sat up next to him, and smiled.

"I love you." She said as she kissed him passionately.

"I love you too…" he said as he hugged her.

She felt wet spots on her shoulder. He was crying. She smiled, and wiped away the tears from his eyes.

"Why are you crying?" she asked.

"because I have you." He said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FutureAnimeQueen <strong>_

Thanks! LOVE THIS ONE3


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next day came. Bulla was on the floor, Marron was on the couch an inch from the ground, and I was on the love seat. We had a crazy night. Bulla, and Goten got back together, and then we all celebrated by stealing one of Gotens liquor bottles. Life was finally good.

"Hey guys, me and Gohan are going out. Pan your Grandma is coming over in about 20 minutes, better clean." My mother said.

Immediately me, and Bulla started cleaning. We took Marron to my clean room, and let her sleep. She didn't know yet, but my Grandma was a HUGE clean freak. How could my Grandpa last, he has never cleaned in his whole life. He once told me that he would rather face Baby again then clean the dishes.

"DONE! Finally! Let's wake up Marron." Bulla said.

My grandma walked in, and inspected the whole house. It was up to her standards.

"Girls?" she said.

"Coming grandma Chi-Chi, we just all got done getting ready for breakfast with you." I yelled.

I wore a white sun dress with white sandals. Bulla wore a pink ruffled shirt, and white Capris pants, and pink sandals. Marron wore a yellow sundress, and a white cover slip, and white sandals.

"Well ladies, don't we all look pretty, shall we go?" she asked us. We all answered, and went to breakfast.

"So sweeties how are you, and Ruben?" Grandma Chi-Chi asked me.

"Ha-ha we are fine grandma. 9 months already, and he is not even worried." I answered with the famous 'Son' smile.

"That's good, Marron your mother tells me that you, and Uub are getting serious. How is that going?" she said.

"Great, he is wonderful to me, and my family. I am surprised daddy liked him. Ha-ha." Marron said.

"That's Krillin for you!" I said jokingly.

"ha-ha yes… well Bulla? You and Goten… I don't know if I should ask or not." She said nervously.

"No, Chi-Chi its fine. Were actually back together, you raised a gentlemen that I couldn't ask for. He is great." Bulla said.

Grandma smiled big, and hugged her tightly.

* * *

><p>School was finally here. We all walked in, and saw trunks surprisingly.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Marron, Bulla, and myself asked.

"I am here waiting for my girlfriend to get out of class." He said.

"You have a girlfriend! When did this happen?" I asked.

A girl with long black hair, tan skin, and nice body came out. Sarah Wilson. The girl that hated me with a passion. How could he date her?

"Your dating Sarah Wilson?" I asked again.

"Yeah, hey babe." He kissed her, and smiled.

"Pan? How do you know Trunks?" she asked.

I looked at Bulla then Marron, and we laughed.

"Ha-ha just long time friends…" I said trying not to laugh.

She looked at me weird, and turned to trunks.

"Are you taking me to go shopping?" she asked.

* * *

><p>He agreed to her, and they left.<p>

"Wow that was too funny. How about another movie?" Goten asked.

{Bullas POV}

I kissed him, and giggled.

"Pan, Marron, Uub, and Ruben were just leaving; we can watch another movie though?" I said.

Pan, and Marron smiled and hugged me. Ruben and Uub hugged me also.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FutureAnimeQueen <strong>_

_**thanks(:**_

_**thanks **_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

* * *

><p>Me, and My grandpa walked into the room. Men from all sizes were sparring, and lifting weights. Goten, and Trunks were sparring each other, and Vegeta was in the corner with his hands crossed. I walked out to check on the arena, people all around were cheering; it was not my first tournament, but then again I was 4 years old. I was honestly nervous. Even though I am a quarter sayain I still was stronger than a lot of the other guys their except Goten, Trunks, Grandpa, and Vegeta. To make it worse, I was the only girl.<p>

"GO PAN! WHOOHHH!" yelled Bulla and Ruben from the stands.

I blushed and shot them the famous 'Son' smile.

"Hah, you're a famous one huh?" asked one the fighters, his name was Isaac, and he was 20. From the United States, and he was extremely strong.

"Ha, not really; not really my first year competing. This is my second time, and well I am the granddaughter of Mr. Satan. Not special at all…" I joked.

He smiled then flinched.

"Watch out!" he said as he pushed me out of the way of two people sparring.

"Oh, thank I didn't see them." I said.

He smirked, and looked at the crowd.

"Someone you looking for? A girlfriend perhaps." I said.

He blushed, and looked down.

"No, my sister, and mother." He said.

"Oh cool, my parents are in the crowd to along with a lot of family, and friends." I said to him.

"PAN!" yelled Trunks.

"See you, maybe we will go against each other." I said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>I was the last one to fight.<p>

"Next, Isaac, and Pan." The announcer said.

We both ran to the stage.

"You set this up Pan?" he asked as he went into fighting position.

"Nope this came out fair and square!" I said.

He through a smile, then a punch, I dodged and through one back. I got him in the gut. His Chi was a good amount. He was going to be a challenge. We went at it, and by the end it was a draw. We went to the side bar, and congratulated each other.

"Good fight Isaac, you are a great opponent to fight against." I said.

"Same to you Pan, you're good. Hope we can have a winner next time." He said as his sister came, and hugged him along with his mother.

We went home, and ate dinner. We were talking about upcoming events.

Pan your 19th birthday is coming up, how are you feeling?" Bulma Said.

I was never really the party type, but I mean it's my 19th birthday party, and I won't have to invite Trunks date because they broke up. He-he so maybe I will have one.

"Sure I want a HUGE party, Ha okay maybe just an average sized party… please mom, daddy?" I said.

They gave in, and I hugged Bulla.

"You wanna help me plan it?" I asked Bulla, she smiled, and pulled me into her room, and got on her laptop.

"This MUST! Be your main dress…" she insisted.

(Click to see Dress:(.)

It was okay, but not my style. I wanted something elegant, and pretty.

"Uh… Bulla I think that's more of your style… ha." I said.

"You're probably right… AH I got it. I was gonna get it for prom, but decided not to. Let me get the website up… uh… GOT IT LOOK!"

(Click to see the Dress: (/products/big/designer_dress_by_lf-14851_)

It was just what I wanted… how she knew… I knew I picked a good best friend…

"OH MY GOSH, that's perfect! I LOVE YOU BULLA!" I said as I tackled her in a hug.

We went out to buy the dress the next week.

"Thank you Mrs. Briefs, please come, and check out our short dresses if you would like?" said the lady.

"Pan, you're buying another dress to wear after, for the after party. You're gonna look HOT! And I am picking it!" Bulla said with a smile.

I agreed. We looked through about 10 dresses.

"AHH FOUND IT!" she yelled as she came out with the dress.

{Click to see the dress: {.com/_}

It was exactly what I was also looking for! I was gonna need an escort, and other couples.

Me, and Marron were at the coffee shop when Bulla came ecstatically.

"Wow knows… what's up Girl?" Marron said as she sat next to us, and took out a Magazine.

"I know what Marron and I can wear! And the guys!" she said.

"Ha-ha what's that?" I said.

{Click to see the dress:(http:/www./products/big/white_and_black_short_tulle_gown_pf2003_}

"Wow Bulla that is beautiful! And the guys?" Marron and I said.

(Click to see: .com/images/new/891_)

"Oh wow! Goten, and Uub are gonna look so good in those! I love it Bulla! You're the best!" I said as I hugged her.

_**Thanks! Hopefully you like the dresses I picked out! **_

_**-Xoxo**_

_**FutureAnimeQueen (:**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Hey Mom… I have decided that I want an escort. I mean Bulla, and Marron are having one, why can't I?" I said to my mom.

She smiled, and nodded. "This is your 19th birthday you get anything you want." My mother told me.

I went through my phone book, and was stuck between 3 friends. My boyfriend of a year Ruben; My closest friend Akira; and my childhood love, best friend Trunks to choose from. I obviously had to choose Ruben, but I was stuck. I decided on Ruben, I would add 2 more girls to be Trunks, and Akira's escorts. I chose Mina, she was my height, 5'3 she had blonde hair, and her skin was light. She reminded me of Marron. They were best friends know, and she had a crush on Akira. I then choose Asa for Trunks. She was 5'1; she had short green hair one side was longer than the other. (Think of Asa from Shuffle!) She was my oldest friend; I had known her since birth.

"Mom, I need some help!" I yelled from my room.

She came in, and helped me put my eye shadow on. I had never imagined putting make-up on, I mean I have put it on for special occasions, but I never put it on myself.

I called everyone to come to Bulla's house.

"Welcome everybody! I am here to invite you all to be a part of Son Pan's 19th birthday! Please agree, and have fun at the same time." Bulma said.

They all agreed, and we went to go get fitted.

The girls all wore small; there dresses were white with black lace. Their shoes were black pumps.

They guys wore white tuxes with a black shirt, and vest. Their shoes were white. Rubens Tuxedo was Black with a black shirt, and white tie, and black shoes.

We took a group picture, and had a good time. We then went home to practice the entrance.

Marron and Uub were first to walk in, then Mina, and Akira; then Bulla, and Goten, and then Asa, and Trunks. Ruben and I were last. The practice went well.

"How was your day dear?" Bulma, My mother, and Grandma asked me.

"Good. Thanks everybody for helping. I can't thank you enough!" I said with gratitude. I was about to walk to my room, and study when my father came in the door.

"Pan MAIL!" he said as he gave me the letter.

Dear Pan,

Hi it's me Isaac. I wanted to say thanks for everything. I know we barely met, but I wanted to know if you wanted to go out for some coffee. Don't worry I am not asking you on a date, I have a girlfriend… you were right. I just want to see a friend. Hopefully we are friends right? Well anyway please respond as soon as you can. Being the granddaughter of two guys who were once champion you must be busy; please respond to me. I would love to hear from you again, and soon.

Sincerely Isaac.

"Who was it Pan?" My father asked,

"Isaac… from the world tournament. He wants to meet up for coffee. Should I go?" I said.

My father smiled, and laughed.

"You can handle yourself. I know it." He said.

I left Ruben and Bulla a message and left to the café.

"Hello, I am here to see a Son Pan." Isaac said.

"Yes, right this way please." Said the women.

I saw him coming, and sipped some of my coffee, and put it down.

"Hello, thank you Sarah we do not need your assistance any longer." I told her. "Hello Isaac, here." I said as I slipped him an envelope.

He opened it, and smiled. "I will be there!" he said.

"So how long has it been? I think about a 6 months huh?" Isaac said.

We laughed, and nodded.

"Yeah I think that's about it. He-he so your girlfriend you have a picture of her?" I said.

He showed me; she had long brown hair, and her skin was tan. She was beautiful.

"She is very pretty. How long know?" I asked.

"3 years, and still strong." He said proudly.

I froze. I wanted a relationship like that; I was only a year with Ruben. I didn't understand, how can somebody stay with someone that long?

"Wow! Uhmm that's impressive. I am only a year with my boyfriend. How do you do it?" I asked.

"Easy, I love her. I would do anything for her. She is my world, and stars; soul mate, and future wife." He said with a warm smile.

I sipped some of my coffee, and smiled.

"That's easy for you to say, me and Ruben have fights a lot know." I said.

He chuckled, and pulled out a piece of paper. It read: "Only you can save yourself from a relationship that is going downhill…" It kept repeating in my head over, and over again. I don't know why, but I felt my heart stop. Trunks once told me that when I have a serious relationship that he could no longer protect me. I never understood what he meant; I guess I still kind of don't get it.

"Well, Isaac it was great seeing you again, please come to my party." I said.

I went home, and sat on my bed. What he had told me really hit me. I never thought about it in that way… it was weird.

::Trunks… want to come over?::

::Sure! HEY::

"Ahhh, you always get me… so? Want to go to the park?" I asked.

He nodded, and we flew to the park.

"So… wanna play TAG YOUR IT!" he said as he touched me, and ran to the top of the slide.

"Wow… nice hiding spot." I said smiling.

"Just like when we were kids… we need to have a nostalgic themed party. Ha-ha that would be cool!" he said.

I loved his sence of humor, we understood each other. We started to play like the old days. We were on our 5th game of hide-and-seek.

"Found YA!" Trunks said. He grabbed my hand, and pulled me close to him. I felt his muscular arms around my waist. I felt happy, and safe.

"Hey wanna go to the swings with me?" he asked me.

We went, and I sat on a swing, he got in front of me, and held my waist. I felt his warm hands.

"Trunks… me and Ruben might break up… I don't want to lose our friendship though. He is my friend… this relationship we had was good, but I thinks it's time we stopped, it is tearing us apart." I said.

(Trunks POV)

I was happy we were hanging out again, she can trust me… I can trust her. Her and Ruben's relationship was gonna end soon, but I should at least help her. He is my friend know. I want us to still be friends throughout ups and downs.

She hugged me, and I held her waist tight. She looked up at me, and her eyes were watering up; I wiped the tears away, and leaned in. when our lips meet fireworks popped in my mind. I felt the luckiest man alive. I had always loved Pan, and know I just realize it.

She pulled away. "Stop… this isn't right, I know me, and Ruben are gonna break up but this isn't right… sorry trunks I have to go…" Pan said as she flew away.

(Pan's POV)

I walked in, and ran to my room. What did I just do? What did _**we**_ just do? I can't believe it.

"Hello? Mom can I go over to Mina's house?" I asked.

She agreed, and I called Asa, Marron, and Bulla to go over as well.

"Come in my parents are out of town, what's going on?" Mina asked.

"Me, and Trunks kissed."

"WHAT!" Yelled Ruben.


	14. Chapter 14

He ran to me with eyes of anger. Why was he here? Why did I just burst that out? Why do I feel betrayed?

"You kissed him!" He yelled.

I flinched, and took my stand. "Yes, and why are you here?"

He laughed, and looked at Mina. "We were planning your Valentine's gift… but I guess were over." He said not laughing anymore.

I felt like yelling, and crying, so I left.

"Hey… Pan? What's wrong?" Gohan asked.

I just ran to my room, I didn't want to tell him I kissed a guy like 7 years older than me. "Oh, nothing dad. I am just tired, that's all."

I called Bulla, and Marron to come over.

"Sweetie, are you here?" Bulla said until she saw me in my room.

She ran to me, and hugged me.

"What happened? Mina called me saying that you started crying… and that you, and Ruben broke up." She said trying to comfort me.

I nodded, and took out my phone.

To: Ruben 3 From: Pan-Chan

Look , I am sorry . . . I never wanted to end like that .

To: Pan-Chan From: Ruben 3

But you did want it to end . /:

To: Ruben 3 From: Pan-Chan

Yes , I did . . . But you knew our relationship was getting bad . You wanted to end it too . Trunks was just some guy I kissed . It meant nothing . I just want to be friends , I know it will be hard but I know we can do it .

To: Pan-Chan From: Ruben 3

Okay , I guess your right .

I put my phone away, and explained it all to Bulla and Marron.

"Wow, so did you feel anything?" Marron asked.

I smiled, and nodded.

"I felt like I was safe, and I could do anything. It was a sence of comfort. I didn't want to stop, but I had to. I hate lying. I just want us to be friends, and that's all." I said trying to figure out what to say next.

Bulla smiled, and walked over to my bed, and sat down.

"Do you remember when you, me, and Goten were hanging out. He brought out his snapping turtle, and it bit you. Trunks walked in, and heard you. I remember it all. He yelled at goten, and got you a bandage. He he I remember because he told me that he had some feelings for you, and because the turtle scratched your bed frame, and we all signed it. See: / -Bulla & Pan & Trunks & Goten 12-3-09. " she said smiling, and laughing.

Me, and Marron smiled, and laughed also.

"I just want to be single for a while, you know?" I said.

They smiled, and nodded.

* * *

><p>I entered the locker room, and sat on the bench. Girls came one by one asking if I was really single. Every answer was yes. I wanted to cry my eyes out, and just yell at everyone.<p>

"Please excuse me…" I said running out of the locker room, and bumped into someone.

"Oh! I am sorry!" I said wiping a tear from my eye. I looked up and it was Ruben.

I ran in the other direction; that was the first time I had ever cried in front of the guys on the soccer team. I felt like a wimp.

"Dude what did you do to her? I have never seen Pan cry before." Said one of his team mates.

He got frustrated, and ran after her without saying a word to anyone else.

"PAN! STOP!" Ruben yelled as he grabbed her hand slowing her down. "What's going on with you? I thought we were going to be friends?"

She again wiped a tear away, and looked up at him.

"It's not you, I swear it's not. I just hate lying to you. You became my best friend, and it hurts me to lie to you." I said.

"What was the lie?" he said.

"That kiss with trunks, it… it did mean something to me. I have always had a small crush on him, but when I met you… I forgot about it. He honestly didn't even cross my mind when we were together. When he kissed me… I felt all those emotions come back all at once, and over whelm me. I felt pressured to choose between you and trunks…" I said with tears falling down my face.

He hugged me, and started to speak.

"I believe you, I really do." He said calmly as people quietly started to gossip.

"Ha, well know I feel dumb, but you're not mad? I mean we just broke up, and to hear that I have feelings for trunks, that doesn't bother you?" I asked tilting my head.

He smiled, and nodded. "It does, but knowing that you're happy just beats the crap out of it. So right know I am just like "Whooh! SINGLE!" Ha" he said laughing and playfully punching my right arm.

"Well Best Friend what are we waiting for? Let's go to soccer practice!" I said clinging arms with him, and running to the locker rooms.

"WOW! Already back together! DAMMIIT" Yelled one of the girls.

I laughed, and shook my head. "No, not back together just… friends." I said smiling.

"Best Friends." Ruben said as he went inside of the other locker room.

To: Panny! From: Trunks!

Hey, what happened today? How are you feeling?

To: Trunks! From: Panny!

Nothing, just at lunch with Bulla, Marron, Uub, and Ruben.

To: Trunk! From: Panny!

Yes we are friends, and I can't text back. My phone is about to die. BYE TRUNKS-SAN! 3

* * *

><p>I got home, and completely forgot I was supposed to pick up the pictures from the party. We had took so many; we had like 19 different categories.<p>

"Pan! Come one we need to pick up the pictures… don't you want to put up the picture of you and Ruben in that love frame I got you?" My mother asked me.

I smiled, and shook my head. "We broke up Mom… yeah I know what your about to say, but its okay. We are friends… well actually Best Friends." I said smiling and looking at my phone.

My father came in, and looked at me. "Your gonna be single for a while… right?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

I chuckled and laughed. "Yes dad… your little girl is gonna be single." I said.

We went to get the pictures.

* * *

><p>"Well… you look so HOT!" Yelled Bulla as she went through the pictures one by one.<p>

I laughed, and smiled. I looked very happy especially in the picture with Trunks, which I took pictures with all the guys, and girls, and with the couples. Trunks walked in the house, and went up the stairs. He and his father were sparring, but trunks had looked beat up, and warned out.

"Omg, TRUNKS! WHAT HAPPENED!" yelled Bulla. She ran to his side as he collapsed to the ground. "Did dad…" she gulped "Did he hurt you?"

He screamed because he was in so much pain.

"Pan, call my mother… I will talk to my father. Take him to the infirmary." She said looking determined as she walked to the gravity room.

I called Bulma. "Okay, Uhmm, can you please remove his shirt, and grab the oil on the counter, and rub it everywhere it hurts him. Then grab the powder in my cabinets, and also rub that every it hurts then bandage it, and give him pain killers, I will do the rest don't worry he will be fine as long as he doesn't try to move." Bulma said as she hung up.

"Okay trunks your gonna be okay. I will deal with it." I said as I grabbed all the things, and set them on the night stand of his room.

It was the first time I had ever been in his room, it was actually normal. It was blue, and his furniture was light brown. He had all his trophies, and all his pictures and memories on his wall, and desk. I blushed as I removed his shirt. He was half a sleep. His body was tan, and he had muscles, and he was sweating. It made his body shine, and I was tempted to feel them. I touched them gently, and started to talk.

"Does it hurt here trunks." I said.

He said nothing. I moved my hands again, and he groaned, I rubbed the oil and then the powder then bandaged it. I did the same for all the other spots. Vegeta must have hurt him pretty bad, half his whole body was covered in bandages. I took a breather, and gave him the pain killers, he fell asleep, and I was getting drowsy.

I crossed my hands and rested them on he bed, and layed my head on his stomach, and slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Father! What the hell! What's wrong with you why did you hurt Trunks?" Bulla yelled.<p>

He chuckled, and quickly walked out of the room.

"That brat, he dis-obeyed me. He needed to be taught a lesson. He deserved it, he is not gonna do this to me. First you know him? What the hell is wrong with you BRATS!" Vegeta yelled.

Bulla flinched, and then raised an eyebrow.

"You don't want him to mate with Pan… because she is one of your sparring partners. You don't want me, and Trunks to be somewhat related to Goku, is that right father." Bulla said chuckling a little.

Vegeta blushed, and looked away.

"Your right daughter, what is so special about Kakorats kids anyway? Why are you and your brother so fond of them? I don't understand." He said again.

Bulla smiled, and sat next to her father. She tilted her head a little, and let out a little laugh.

"Aw, DADDY, You're the best. You are just jealous. Look I fell in love with Goten ever since I met him, I just didn't know it yet. We soon became best friends, and then I finally realized that I loved him. You went through the same thing with mom I suppose. Trunks, and Pan are a little more complicated then me and Goten. They never really loved each other at first. Trunks knew, and pan had a little hunch. They were always together, sparring, bullying each other, defending each other. Till trunks got tired of pretending not to love her, he let his feelings show. Even when he was with Marron for a year; he never stopped loving her, not once. Pan told me the other day that when they kissed she felt a spark, and she finally understood his feelings. She could finally except them, she could finally love him back. But as stubborn as pan can be she still won't admit it to herself. You see daddy, pan is stronger because of trunks, trunks is stronger because of pan, don't tell me that when you two were fighting that her wasn't hard. He is never gonna let anyone insult her, or hurt her. I am stronger because of Goten; Goten is stronger because of me. We don't cancel each other out… we are even."

Vegeta smirked and stood up, he walked away and headed for the shower.

"Good job Bulla, you deserve a new outfit!" bulla said to herself.

Bulla walked into trunks room, and saw Pan asleep on trunks stomach; she smiled and felt her mother's chi coming.

"Pan Come on my mom is coming." She said as pan awoke, and nodded.

"How is trunks Bulla, pan?" she asked.

"Fine Bulma, he all okay, he is sleeping know." Pan said.

"Your father did this huh?" Bulma said.

Bulla winked at her mother and smiled. "Already spoke to him mom, its all okay."

Bulma smiled, and nodded. "Okay well I am gonna put Trunks in the healing chamber, will you be staying for dinner Pan?"

"Ehh, can't big family reunion, and my mom is making me go, so… he-he sorry." Pan said giving them the famous son smile, and rubbing the back of her head.

They both smiled, "Its okay."


	15. Chapter 15

I got home, and saw my family sitting in the living room laughing.

"Hey everybody, what's u-"

They all stood up, and walked towards her.

"WHO ARE YOU! YOUR NOT MY FAMILY, WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM!" I yelled as my ki went high, my family passed out on the floor, I- I was alone.

"Come know, please come with us, you have the power we need. Please come with us without hesitation." said a man with black wavy hair.

"Your crazy, KNOW GET OUT OF HERE!" I said sending a ki ball at them.

They dodged it without hesitation, and sent one back to me. It scraped my shoulder, and it burned me. I was in so much pain. I ran towards them sending punch after punch; they did the same to me, and I dodged them all. I felt a ki behind me and quickly turned around. I felt a pain in my gut, and passed out.

* * *

><p>"GAH!" trunks yelled as he held his stomach and shot up.<p>

(Trunks POV)

What is wrong with me, why am I hurting when nothing is wrong with me? Wait where is pan?

"PAN!" I yelled as I struggled to get out of my bed.

Bulla ran to my room. "Bro, she went home like 5 hours ago, man mom must have really drugged you up HA" she said as she smiled, and tilted her head, and noticed my facial expression.

"You felt it Bulla, didn't you." He asked.

"Yeah, come with me to go check." Bulla said as trunks flew out his window.

* * *

><p>I sat in a wooden chair blind folded. My hands swollen and bleeding; What were these idiots thinking. I am getting pissed off. I am gonna kick some ass.<p>

"Hey you guys should really watch your prisoners, because they can always get loose somehow, know why do you want me!" I said as I jumped out of the chair, and stood smiling.

They reacted, and began to laugh.

"We want you super sayain powers, like your fathers." They said smiling evily.

"That can't be, I a cannot turn super sayain. You're lying; know why do you really want me?" I yelled.

They all laughed, and looked at me.

"They seriously didn't tell you. Wow your father, and grandfather are really something." said the main guy.

"What are you talking about." I said as I flew down.

They smiled and sat down. "Sit, we promise not to touch you."

I sat down, and looked at them. "Know tell me, what the hell is going on!"

"Your father is Son Gohan, right?" they said.

I nodded, and looked at them again.

"Well he had this power when he was your age, and since we missed it then we thought we could wait for your uncle, but he didn't have that power. We then found out that Gohan had a little girl named Son Pan, so we checked her out. We saw you fight with baby, and your strong. We know you have the power to resurrect out master. Maybe you could be his wife?" they said.

I was speechless; that's impossible. It can't be, why didn't they at least warn me! Forget this bullshit! I am gonna kick some ass, and save my family!

"Well thank you boys, but I must be going! I have a family reunion to be getting to!" I said sending a ki ball at them as I flew off. I felt a sharp pain in my left arm; they had sent beams straight at me. I dodged a couple, and flew down to a rock to hide.

::PAN WHERE ARE YOU AT::

::TRUNKS HELP ME, THEY HURT MY FAMILY, SEND BULLA TO MY HOUSE TO WAKE THEM UP… I AM HURT!::

::On it.::

"Bulla, pan is hurt someone has took her, go to her house. Her whole family is hurt, that includes Goten." Trunks said as he flew away leaving bulla in the sky.

* * *

><p>(Bulla's POV)<p>

Holy shit! What is going on! I better call daddy, and mother.

::Daddy, something happened to pan, someone stole her. Trunks is already on his way follow him, and send Mother to Gohans place, I need her help. Please daddy.::

::Already on it princess your mother is already on her way, I am already behind trunks. Go be careful, take care of your mother.::

I rushed into their house, and saw them lying on the ground unconscious. I rushed to Chi-chi, and tried waking her up.

"Chi-chi wake up! Please! Pan is in danger!" I yelled frantically.

My mother barged in with 2 bags in her hand. She pulled out a water bottle, and poured it over chi-chi waking her up.

"BULMA! Why did you-" she fell to the ground when she saw Goku and her family passed out on the floor.

"Here, start waking up everyone, pan is in danger. Bulla when you wake up Goten, Gohan, and Goku go with them to where trunks and your father are heading to." Bulla said as she handed Chi-chi, and me bottles of water from her 2 bags.

I quickly poured water on the 3 Son men, and they shot up.

"WHERE IS PAN!" Gohan yelled.

"Calm down we will leave as soon as your brother, and dad are up, and ready to fly."

They all went outside.

"Get our baby back Gohan." Videl said worriedly.

He gave her the famous Son smile, and they flew off into the sky.

* * *

><p>(Pans POV)<p>

My arm is broken. My body is aching, and I have not enough strength. I flew up, and started punching and kicking, deflecting almost every hit they sent at me. They got a hit on my leg, and I fell to the ground.

_I can't do this anymore, I am gonna die, please don't die. Pan your strong, you can defeat them. _I said to myself.

I felt two ki coming in quickly, and then 4 more behind them.

"TRUNKS!" I yelled as he and Vegeta flew down to me.

"Brat, your getting yourself killed out here, rest me, and you uncle, dad, and grandpa have this. Bulla and trunks will stay with you, you hear me trunks." Vegeta said.

"Yes father." He said as his veins popped out, and angrily held me close to him, I can tell when he is filled with rage, and he was so filled with raged.

Bulla came flying down as me, and trunks and her heard blast, and screams.

With 5 minutes Goku, Goten, Gohan came flying down with bruises, and cuts.

"Pan are you oka-" Gohan tried to say.

"HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL ME DAD, I COULD HAVE PROTECTED MYSELF IF I KNEW BUT INSTEAD I ALMOST _**DIED!**_" I screamed.

He flinched, and looked away.

"I couldn't tell you… I didn't want you to suffer what I had to suffer, but you did. Pan I am truly sorry." Gohan said.

I didn't reply; we just left, grandpa carried me to my house because my arm was broken, and I was bruised, and cut badly.

* * *

><p>(No POV)<p>

"You idiots, now my real body cannot be resurrected; you have failed me. You must die know." He sent a beam, and they were through across the room.

"Master… you… you killed them…" said one of his men.

He smirked, and then laughed. "They failed me, they deserved it."

"What is your plan… how are you going to get her back."

"This body is useful; I look like a senior in high school. Daniel, enroll me into Orange Star High school." He said as he started to laugh.

* * *

><p>(Pans POV)<p>

"Pan, are you sure you can go to school." Videl asked.

"Yeah, my arm is just bruised know, thanks to Bulma my arm is not broken anymore." I said smiling.

I ran down stairs wearing a Grey shirt with blue jeans, and my black converse, and a black leather jacket. My hair was curled, and I put on my shades, well actually Uubs shades.(LOL :D) I got into Bulla's car, and we drove off to school.

"Hey Pan! How is your arm, ever since you texted me that your arm could have been broken I have been worried." Ruben said as he put his arm over my shoulder.

"Naw, its fine now, just bruised." I said smiling.

We went into economics class, and sat down.

"Class… today we have a new student named…"

"Kyo, Kyo ichiro, nice to meet you." A boy with spiked up grey hair, and lilac eyes said. His figure was a spitting image of Ruben.

"Pan, I have seen his schedule, and it basically identical to yours... show him around please." The teacher said.

I smiled, and nodded. He sat in between me, and ruben.

"Hi, my name is Son Pan! In other words PAN SON! The greatest person you will ever meet!" I said.

"Cool, well I am looking forward to today!" he said.

(Kyo's POV)

_She believed me, great! Know my plan is going to come true, just wait Son Pan, I will take your power… just wait._ I thought to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>TADA<strong>

**-FutureAnimeQueen**

**R&R :3**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**To: Uubby: 3 From Pantastic!**

**Hey , I am wearing your shades , and I love them (:**

**To: Pantastic! From Uubby: 3**

**Hey, its okay I am wearing your vans you left at my house ! 8D**

**To Uubby: 3 From Pantastic!**

**Ehhh/: LOL . Well I am showing a new kid around today , and I guess I will be busy during lunch to research for the project today , shhiiieeettt , my house after school ! DEAL ?**

**To: Pantastic! From Uubby: 3**

**Sure, make me a smoothie ;D**

**To: Uubby: 3 From Pantastic! **

**YESSS :DD BYEEE PEACE (:**

I put my phone in my jacket pocket, and rested my head on Bulla's shoulder during Algebra 2.

"Uub is coming over today Marron is that cool?" I said with a devilish smile.

She laughed, and playfully punched my arm.

"Ow, haha its cool, I just had too!" I exclaimed as I rubbed my hand.

"Sorry Pan-Chan!" Marron yelled.

I laughed, and stood up.

"aghhhhh! Well then Kyo this is Bulla one of my best friends, and this is Marron, the annoying blonde, HAhahahahahahaha Just kidding, my other best friend!" I said as I hugged Marron.

He laughed, and I admired his white pearl teeth.

"Uh, pan?" he asked.

"Sorry, uhmm we have lunch next, you bring a lunch?" I asked, and he nodded.

The day ended, and I met Kyo out at the front of the school.

"Okay, you have it down, or you still gonna need my help?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No I got it, but Pan… we are friends right?" he asked.

I blushed and nodded my head. "Of course! Byee!" I said as I ran towards Bulla's car, and we drove off.

I got home, and made 2 smoothies, and put them on the table.

"someone coming over?" my mother asked.

"Uub, and I are working on a school project for Anatomy." I said.

The doorbell rang, and I went to go answer it.

"Hey Uubby, I want my shoes back!" I joked.

"I want my Shades back!" he joked back.

We sat at the table, and within 30 minutes we had finished the project.

"So, how are you and Marron?" I asked.

He smiled, and chuckled.

"Were good, its almost our one year anniversary. What should I get her? She told me she had a whole thing planned out for us!" Uub said.

I smiled, and looked down at my locket.

"When me, and Ruben were dating he got me a necklace, it had a picture of him, and I, and on the other side it said 'I love you Pan' I still wear it." I said.

He smiled, and his eyes lit up. "I got it, I am gonna steal Rubens idea, but add WAY more!" he said as he patted my head and stood up. "I better be going, BYE!" he said as he ran out the door. I smiled to myself, and picked up the glasses, and put them in the sink.

I woke up, and went down stairs, it was a Saturday, and my mother and I were going to have lunch with Bulma, Bulla, and my grandma. I got ready when my phone started to go off.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Pan, it's me Kyo, want to hang out with me. I want to get to know you more. I feel like I should really know you."

"Uhh, I don't know if I can. You see I have this big lunch I have to go to with my mother. Maybe we can just text." I said trying not to make him feel bad.

"PAN, COME ON YOUR GRANDMOTHER, AND EVERYONE IS WAITING!" My mother yelled.

"Yeah, I am coming. Sorry Kyo, maybe next time BELIEVE IT!" I said.

"Okay, then I will let you go know." He said as he hung up.

I felt bad; I walked downstairs with my shoulder bag, and ran out the door.

"Master, have you gained her trust."

"Almost, I can tell she like this boy's body, but I really hate acting like him! It disguises me!" he yelled.

"Well master what if you make the boy awake and he do your dirty work."

"No! Dammit I have to stay in this body to live. You're an idiot!" he yelled.

"Master Baby… I apologize, but the last time you awoke, they just defeated you. You're not afraid they will do it again?" he said.

He laughed, and stood up. "Not at all, I have gained much more power. I will kill them ALL"

We made it to the diner, and saw Bulma, and Bulla sitting.

"Hey Bulma, Bulla, have you guys ordered?" asked my grandma.

They both smiled sweetly, and shook their head.

"Videl, Chi-Chi do you mind if I send the girls off. I have official business to go over with you two, 18 is on her way with Marron, they will leave, and it will only be us 4." Bulma said as Marron, and 18 walked in.

They all sat in the booth, and Marron, Bulla, and I left to the mall.

"So… he asked you to hang out, and you said NO!" Bulla said as she looked though the clothe.

I nodded, and looked down. "I felt bad, honestly I wanted to ditch today, but I promised my mom I would go with her, by the way, why was your mom acting weird." I said looking at a pair of cargo pants.

"My dad sensed something big close by." Bulla said. "My mom wanted to warn all of Z-fighters, and the wife's of them besides 18 about it. Just in case you, me Trunks, and goten and everyone else have to fight again."

I felt something in my stomach after I heard that. "And you're not worried, I swear when I was close to Kyo, every time I felt something weird, but I didn't know what to think, don't you feel it too?" I said.

"Pan, you're just nervous around him like when you started dating Ruben." Marron said smiling.

"No, seriously; I have this uneasiness around him, and it always raises my Ki, like I already know his power… if he had any, maybe your right." I said smiling.

We went home, and my mother, and father sat in the kitchen waiting for me.

"Hey mom, dad… what's up." I asked.

Videl was smiling, and so was Gohan.

"Your mother, and I have good news for you." He said.

I sat down, and looked at them both.

"Your mother and I are having another Baby…" Gohan said.

I was so happy to hear that, my mom always wanted 2 kids, but with this feeling that is happening… I don't think she is safe.

"OMG, MOM I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU! When did you find out?" I screamed.

She chuckled, and sat up straight.

"I was feeling sick, and Gohan took me to the doctors, and they told me I was 5 months pregnant!" she said as she felt her belly.

I laughed, and felt it as well.

"Dad, can I talk to you…" I said leaving my mother in the kitchen as she started working on dinner.

"What is it Pan?" he said.

I looked at him seriously. "You have felt it too, haven't you?" I asked.

He nodded, and looked back at his pregnant wife, who was humming a lullaby. "Yeah, it's like I know its power… like I have fought against it."

"I know… I am so happy for mom, but I don't think she will be safe."

"I know that's why I told Bulma to warn her, and my mother." He said.

"That's why we went out to lunch with her; well I guess she knows that something is going to happen."

That following night I heard a knock at my window.

"Uh… Kyo. What the hell are you doing here?" I asked as I opened both windows, and let him in.

"I wanted to see you, is that bad?" he asked flashing his puppy dog eyes at me.

"Well, not really, but I am trying to get some sleep, and I would love it if you would let get that sleep." I said annoyed.

He smirked, and sat on my bed. We had been getting closer ever since he started school. I kind of liked him, but I still had feelings for trunks and they were getting stronger by the day.

"Well then… bye love." He said as he kissed me, and jumped out the window.

He left me there standing speechless. He always treated me that way, and I just let it happen. For example, we went to a girl's party as a group. Me, and him wondered off into some part of the house, and we were both drunk, me more than him. I was surprised I remembered it all. We started dancing, and then I fell over. He walked me into a room, and laid me on a bed. He started lifting up my skirt, and playing with my legs, I didn't know why I just didn't stop him… he just kept at it. He soon lay on top of me, and we started making out. I was getting sober enough to stop him, but I didn't. Another time we were at a movie, and he just looked at me, and we started making out like nothing. He called me his 'Make out Buddy' this last time I wasn't proud of myself; it was like I was compelled to do what he told me to do. He called me at 12:30.

"_Hey Pan… I have a question." He said._

_I smiled and responded. "Yeah what's up?" _

"_Wanna come over, and cuddle with me?"_

_I was so tired, but I got up, and flew out my window, and walked in his room. _

_He grabbed my hand, and started laying me on the bed; he then slipped my pants off, and started playing with my underwear. I laid there… I felt dirty, but I didn't budge._

"_You know pan, you're a great friend to me… when I get horny… you come, and give me what I want… and right know I want you in me." He said as he took off his pants, and started kissing me. I wanted to yell, and cry for someone to help me, but I couldn't._

I snapped out of my day dream.

"Pan, what the hell is wrong with you! I can't believe you didn't stop him… he raped you… he raped you… he r-raped you…" I said.

I fell to the floor crying… I am such an idiot! I can't believe I let this happen.

"Why… why can't I be strong like Trunks… he is going to hate me know." I said quietly as I looked up at a picture of me and him.


	17. Chapter 17

The next day I woke up for school.

"Hey Pan… ready for school, or do you want skip with me?" a voice from behind me said.

I quickly turned around, and saw Kyo standing there.

"Uh…" he grabbed my hand and jumped out my window, and went to his house.

"Welcome to the casa de Kyo Ichiro!" he said.

(Kyo's POV)

The day is here, I won't have to be in this stupid body anymore.

"Oh… this place looks really familiar. Have I been here?" Pan asked as she walked around.

She is remembering what happened. Oh well, its time I tell her anyway…

"Look pan… you know that power you have been feeling. Well that's me. I should be thanking you by the way. Without you, I wouldn't be alive know. So thank you." I said. "By the way… My name is Baby… not Kyo Ichiro… that's another boy, whose body I am using." I laughed.

Pan flinched, and stood in fighting position.

"You bastard, you almost killed my grandpa, and ME!" she yelled as she ran at me, and I did the same.

"You got stronger Pan… I am impressed! I really am."

"Don't say my name… you dirty bastard! I will kill you…"

"Hey dad… I feel two Ki's fighting…" trunks said.

His father nodded, and felt it too.

"Son, call Kakorate… tell him to go back where we found pan… I know what is going on, go find your sister, and Goten, and Gohan. Tell your mother to be with Chi-Chi, and Videl, and call the others. Follow us when you have Goten, Gohan, and your sister." He said as he flew off.

(Trunks POV)

It's about Pan, because if it wasn't Pan then he would have not called Bulla.

I dialed Goku's house phone. "Hey Goku, my father sai-"

"I already know, go get my kids, and when we find pan… I want you to protect her, and no one else." He said as he hung up.

I was now panicking. I called all the Z-fighters and they followed where Goku's and my father's ki was heading.

I got Goten, and Bulla. We were now heading to Gohan's house.

"Gohan, open up!" yelled Goten.

He ran out, and started flying. I knew he could feel Pans ki getting lower and lower.

"Come on."

(Pan's POV)

He was stronger than last time. I was not able to win… not alone. I felt different Ki's coming… I felt my dad's, and grandpas, and uncles. Then I felt Vegeta, and Bulla, and 18, Krillin, Yamcha, and Picallo, and then I felt Trunks. The man I have always loved, and always will… he came for me… he always protected me.

"You're not going to win baby!" I yelled as I sent 5 ki balls at him.

He grunted, and held his right arm. He began to laugh.

"You really are something…" he said as he panted, and looked down. Blood hit the floor, drop after drop.

"I am not gonna lose to you…" I said, he flashed, and then I felt a pain… a blade came through my arm. I fell to the ground, I can't fight anymore.

My eyes were blinded by a golden light. 5 super sayains blew ki balls nonstop… I smiled, and saw one fly down… trunks…

"Are you really that dumb pan…" he joked as he quickly ran as everyone distracted baby.

"He-he, you're funny. Uh!" I said weakly.

"Come on, I don't want to see that bastards face, if I do then I will rip him to sheds." Trunks said coldly.

"You, BRAT go find your brother, and Pan." Vegeta said.

Bulla left, and they began to fight again.

"Kakorate! Gohan, and Goten attack from the side, Picallo, Krillin, and Yamcha will attack from the front, 18, and Tien attack from the other side." Vegeta said as they all got into position.

They all blasted, and he fell to the ground. They all were panting. They used a lot of their power, and energy.

Baby got back up, and blew them away with one hit.

"FUCK! MY ARM!" Vegeta yelled.

"Pan, trunks where are you!" Bulla yelled running through the woods.

"Over here, help me she is hurting. Mom gave you the medicine!" Trunks said frantically.

Bulla ran to my side, and put the medicine on all my wounds. I could walk, but could not fight.

"Where is everyone! Are they fighting!" I yelled as I tried to fly away.

"Oh No you're not leaving my side again! You here me!" trunks said as he held my waist tight. I smiled, and blushed.

We heard explosion after explosion, yells, and a lot of thumps on the ground. We all felt grandpa go to the last level of a super sayain, and there was silence.

"What happened Trunks…? Is dad okay?" Bulla said frantically.

He tried to sence any sign of energy, but he sensed none. He was trembling when he felt one energy holding on for its life.

"BABY!" Pan yelled knowing everything trunks felt.

I ran off to the energy with little time to live, I passed bodies… Yamcha, tien, Krillin, Picallo, vegeta, dad, goten, 18, and grandpa, they were passed out… I went to my Dads side.

"Daddy, wake up. I am sorry… please wake up…" I cried. I felt an arm on my shoulder, it was shaking, and had warm liquid on it.

"Pan, are you okay." My father said shaking.

I nodded crying, and smiling at the same time, embracing him. We both heard a yell, and looked at trunks.

"You bastard, why should I spare your life, you're not worth living. You should die here, and know." He said kicking Baby, who was lying on the floor half alive.

"You won't kill me. You need me to tell you everything to keep your precious pan safe. She is very valuable in many planets, her energy, ooh that energy can do many things, but I guess you will never find out." Baby said laughing.

Trunks flinched, and looked back at Pan, who was walking towards him.

"Shut the hell up, I don't want you lying anymore. I don't want to hear your worthless voice." I said.

I saw a bright light, and then I blacked out.

I awoke in the hospital… people from my family gathered around me. My Grandma and Grandpa hugged me. My Uncle gave me a high five, and My Mom and Dad hugged me tight.

"So Kiddo, how are you feeling?" Dr. Franklin said.

I smiled, and nodded.

"Fine, just have a little head ache, do you mind if I talk to my family really quick." I said, and he left the room.

"Well what's up?" Grandpa said.

"I actually want to talk to Dad, Uncle Goten, and Grandpa Goku please." I said politely.

They went to the lobby, and I looked at the guys.

"What happened to Baby."

"He… Well you.. Uh.?" Goten tried to say.

"You see Pan, Baby is gone. You… well actual-" My dad tried to say.

"You killed him." Grandpa Goku said.

"I-I killed h-him." I said trembling.

"Yes, and you need to know that you're not a murder. You're a hero." He said again.

"Oh… but how, all I remember is a bright light."

"That was your energy, your super sayain powers. You need to learn to keep it in." Grandpa said.

I smiled and nodded.

They left the room, and I fell asleep.

The next day all my friends came to see me.

"Hey Pan! How are you feeling?" Marron asked.

She was holding Uubs hand.

"Fine thanks, by the way. Thanks Uub for helping me out. I would have probably died if it weren't for you, and everyone else. Marron tell your Mom, and Dad I said thanks." I said smiling.

She nodded, and we heard a knock on the door. Ruben stuck his head through the door, and waved.

"Come in. Me and Uub were just leaving, Bye pan, see you at Bulma's." Marron said walking out the door.

Ruben walked in, and sat by my bed. He was smiling, but it was different. He seemed troubled.

"Whats wrong." I asked.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME! I HAVE BEEN WORRIED!" He yelled almost bursting into tears.

"Its not your job to worry for me anymore, I appreciate that you care for me. I love having a best friend like you Ruben, it makes me feel safe, and secure." I said smiling.

He look annoyed, and stuck his lip out. "Still, you should have told me that you got hurt."

I laughed, and hugged him. "Okay, I promise the first thing I do when I get back to school is wear something YOU pick out!" I said smiling.

_Long time since I have updated, well sorry! _

_R&R(:_


	18. Chapter 18

Pan walked into her room from the hospital. Her hair was longer because she had not cut it in a while so she felt a little heavy headed. She got tanner too. It was 3:30 PM. Her mother started on dinner, and Gohan walked downstairs from the upper library.

"Dad, can I go to Marron's house to catch up on my notes for class." Pan asked.

"No, we need to start on your sister or brothers room. We are finding out the sex today, and your mother wants you to go with us." Gohan said smiling.

I squealed and jumped up. "YEAH!"

The sonogram went well. It was a boy. As soon as we left we went to buy all the stuff for the room.

"Dad, I can paint the room, you guys rest." I told him.

He smiled and helped my mom to the room.

"Hey Bulla, it's a boy! I am gonna have a baby brother! Text Marron, Uub, and your bro. I goten to help paint!" I said.

Goten was the first to be over. He rushed in hugging Gohan till his eyes basically popped out, he then hugged Videl softly and feeling her belly.

"PAN WHERE ARE YOU!" He yelled with a grin on his face.

She walked down the stairs, and hugged him then pulling him into the hollow room. She handed him a white apron and hat along with a brush.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" he said.

"Paint! DUH"

Uub and Marron walked in and grabbed an apron, hat and a brush. The last to show up was Trunks and Bulla. They all began painting and dancing around.

"We need some music. Let's start this party for real!" Uub said turning up the music.

They finished and began playing around by painting each other.

"Dude. I. Am. Really. Not. Liking. This. Stupid. Ugly. Blue. Hair. Due. GOTEN. I WILL KILL YOU!" Bulla said chasing him around with a brush.

The day ended and Bulla invited everyone to her house for a relaxing day at the pool.

"Hey trunks. Your invited too." She said smiling.

"Uhhh, I am confused, don't you still love with your parents." Pan asked.

He smiled and scratched the back of his head. "Well no. I moved out like a month ago. Hehe I guess you're the only one hasn't been there." Trunks said.

(Pan)

Well don't I feel offended. Maybe I should tell him how I feel. This really might work out.

"Can I come over?"

He smiled flashing those white pearly teeth. I blushed at the thought of me being in trunks house.

"Sure. I guess your not going to my parents house then." He said.

"Sorry Bulla, but I need to see this, sleep over next week." I said.

She smiled and they left.

**To: Pan-chan From BUllA**

**Your gonna tell him.**

I felt my iphone 4s vibrate and saw that I had a message from Bulla. I made sure trunks wasn't reading it.

**To: BUllA From Pan-chan**

**Yes. Look I want my senior year to be good. This is my last chance before he finds someone new. Thanks Bulla (:**

I put my phone back on my lap and looked up at the lavender haired boy who was driving. I smiled I could Imagine us driving in his car with the 3 kids in the back playing. I imagine him squeezing my hand when he was frustrated and in pain. I imagine us talking all night till we could no longer speak. I imagine us sitting next to each other in our rocking chairs watching our grandchildren play in our front yard.

"PAN!" He yelled.

I jumped up. "What the hell!"

"Well, were here."

He was already in front of my door helping me down.

His house was beautiful almost like a house a newlywed couple would buy. We walked inside, the living room was beautify arranged. The kitchen was white and had a good view of the pool in the back. Upstairs was even more beautiful. Photos of all of his friends and family hanging on the wall. He had one bathroom in the hallway and 5 rooms. The master bedroom had a bathroom of its own. Back downstairs there was an extra room.

"Trunks… it's beautiful. It's like the perfect size for a family." I said smiling.

"Yeah, I know."

"Look trunks can I talk to you." Pan asked.

He yawned. "After a nap? Then we can hang out all you want."

I smiled and he grabbed my hand leading me to the master bedroom where he layed down. I layed next to him also.

DONE!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

(Pans POV)

I felt my eyes slowly open and the bright sun shine. I quickly got up and stretched.

"Good morning Sweetie. The kids are downstairs waiting for you to eat breakfast with you." He said as he kissed my cheek and quickly grabbed his jacket and tie.

"Okay honey. Do you want me to do your tie? I know you always need help." I said as he leaned forward and I put his tie on.

He smiled and we walked downstairs and saw the 3 kids sitting at the table arguing over who is their parents favorite.

"kids please stop fighting. Your father and I love you all the same right daddy?" I said looking up at him.

He nodded and sat at the table as I passed out plates to everyone. Nana our daughter grabbed 2 mugs and 3 cups, Roy grabbed the orange juice and set it on the table.

"Thank you kid, right after breakfast I want you all to go take a bath. We are going to grandpa's house today." I said.

"Okay momma." Henry said.

"Now honey please pours the coffee. Okay kids breakfast is on the table!" I said setting the eggs and bacon on the table.

They dug in and began eating. Breakfast was over and they all went to take a bath. I finished up washing dishes and sat on the couch.

"Trunks… when you asked me to marry you did you ever expect us to have these amazing kids too? I mean seriously do you remember when we had Roy, the Nana and last Henry. I was horrible to be around. Why didn't you just leave me?" I asked as he put his arm around my shoulder.

"Because I love you no matter what. When I asked you to marry me I was achieving all my dreams that I had in that one moment. Pan your my only dream, oh and the kids. I don't regret anything that happened." He said as he kissed me.

The kids ran out and tackled us with hugs and yells of joy.

"'Daddy can we go to Uncle Gotens house. He promised to take us to the carnival." Roy said flashing his white pearly teeth.

We got to Gotens house and then he welcomed us inside. I sat on the stool where their bar like table was.

"Hey kiddo, what time are we going to Vegeta's?" Goten asked as he set down his 1 year old daughter in her play pin. He looked at me and then smiled offering me something to drink.

"No thanks Goten. Where are Tai and Kari? I haven't seen them at all. And where the HELL IS MY HUSBAND AND BEST FRIEND!" I yelled.

Bra walked down stairs holding two ears. "Sorry my KIDS won't listen so now I have to go tell my mother. Now GO SIT AND WAIT FOR US!" she yelled as both Kari and Tai quickly sat on the couch.

I chuckled and saw trunks come downstairs with Henry sleeping on his shoulder and Nana holding his other hand, seconds' later Roy came down with the same look only Vegeta and trunks could do.

We drove to Vegeta's house and the kids all ran inside. "KIDS!" Pan and Bulla yelled.

Bulma walked outside and was tackled by her grandchildren and laughed. "Hi kids. Grandpa Veggie is inside go say hi!" Bulma said as she walked towards us four. She looked a little older but she stayed the same over all.

"Hi mom, where is daddy? I called him this morning and he seemed… how do I say this? Distracted…" Bulla said.

She hugged Bulla and replied, "Well, he was training. How are you son?" she said looking at trunks.

"Good mother. Well I had to ask you a question. I wanted to know if you could take care of the kids till 7:30 tonight. Its Pans and My date night… 3 weeks ago." He said. She understood what he was saying. She nodded.

"Of course son, but take her somewhere expensive." She said looking at me and winking.

"Anything for her mother, doesn't matter the cost." He said looking at me.

I blushed; I felt like a kid all over again, then turned to the car and took out 3 bags, Sailor Moon, Bleach, and then Digimon and handed them to Bulma.

"All their things are in there. Henry should be falling asleep at about 5:45 and should stay asleep till we come back. Nana's nap is at 5:00 and Roy won't be a problem. Thanks Bulma."

She nodded.

I woke up and saw him still sleeping… wow I just had a dream about Trunks… what do I do?!

"Trunks… wake up, I need to talk to you… its important." I said as I shook him and he woke up.

"Yeah…?"

That's it I am going to just blurt it out, one, two, thr-

"I LIKE YOU!" he yelled.

"Really… I was… I was going to say the exact same thing…" I said as he smiled and hugged me tight, I felt his muscles embrace me tight. I giggled and he looked at me.

"Pan… I am serious… I really like you…" he said.

I couldn't take it anymore. I cupped his face and planted my lips on top of his. He deepened the kiss and began to hold my waist and prop me up against the head board. I put my hands around his neck as we explored each other's mouths, our tongues trying to dominate each other's. I broke the kiss and began to kiss his neck as he let out a moan and threw me on to the bed roughly and began massaging my thighs with his hands. I started to stroke his hair as he kissed my jaw line, and began to lay on top of me. I let out a moan and he smirked.

"I didn't know you had it in you…" trunks joked as he broke the kiss and sat up.

I coughed and blushed, I can't believe I did that… EEEPPPP! "Shut up, what about you!?"

He smiled, "Yeah, but I have been waiting for those lips to do what they just did to me… I was expected to do that." He teased.

I looked away and he smiled. He put his arms around my waist and leaned me back against his rock solid chest, by the way… he was shirtless… and sweaty hehe.

"Trunks… does this mean?" I asked as he played with my fingers.

"Yes… we are finally together." He said as I looked up at him and he pecked my lips and I smile.


End file.
